


What about now?

by Alex_Kollins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Оставь прошлое, Рип, и начни жизнь заново. Тебе это нужно.





	What about now?

Рип больше не чувствовал себя на своем месте. Это были одновременно его корабль и его команда, но за какие-то неуловимые дни все изменилось до мельчайшей детали, в том числе и он сам. Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям и только покачал головой. Все-таки если и говорить об изменениях, то с него нужно начинать в первую очередь.

Собрать с собой сумку не составило труда: Рип быстро накидал внутрь несколько вещей первой необходимости и заодно взял парочку приборов, оставшихся от повелителей времени. Сам он, конечно, таковым не мог себя назвать, но оставить эти предметы не мог: они были необходимы.

Времени на сборы у него особо не было: хотелось уйти незаметно, чтобы не прятать глаза от команды, ища оправданий, чтобы не казаться перед ними еще большим глупцом. Конечно, он был бесконечно благодарен за свое спасение, — еще немного, и его полностью разбило бы собственное отчаяние — но команде не стоило тратить столько времени и сил на его спасение. Саре не стоило.

Возможно, лучше было бы расправиться с ним, когда у нее был этот шанс. Тогда бы и команда, и Сара запомнили его таким, каким он когда-то был: уверенным, решительным, смелым — капитаном Легенд. Теперь же от того человека осталась лишь серая тень, и единственной вещью, которую Рип мог сделать, чтобы не портить память об этом образе, было его решение перестать быть обузой и покинуть команду.

— Эй! Собрался в путешествие? — знакомый голос Сары за спиной заставил Рипа вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Все-таки он не успел уйти незаметно, и из всех членов команды, с которыми он мог бы столкнуться, это оказалась та, перед кем ему меньше всего хотелось это делать.

Он резко развернулся, и все его мысли как будто разом вылетели из головы, а в горле внезапно образовался комок. Сара светло улыбалась, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и явно не подозревала о том, что прямо сейчас он планировал так низко сбежать с корабля. Она слегка наклонила голову, и небольшая прядь волос упала ей на лицо, но, кажется, она даже не заметила этого. Сара терпеливо продолжала ждать ответа, с которым Рип и так уже затянул.

— Да. На самом деле, — все-таки смог выдавить он, думая о том, что это очень мягкое название для его побега. Уголки губ на лице Сары немного опустились, и она стала выглядеть более обеспокоенно. И почему она не могла появиться всего на несколько секунд позже?

— Я пошутила, — она подошла чуть ближе, и было очевидно, что ей тоже хочется услышать, что это была лишь неудачная шутка.

— Ты же знаешь, что порой у меня нет чувства юмора, — Рипу действительно было больно произносить это вслух, но, с другой стороны, наверное, было даже лучше, что она узнает об этом от него. — Я больше не нужен вам на корабле, теперь капитан — ты. И ты, и остальная команда — вы все справляетесь со всем этим лучше, чем я когда-либо мог, и мы уже говорили об этом. Я больше не заслуживаю этой должности, как и того, чтобы называть себя одним из Легенд… Ты не понимаешь.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, и уж получше некоторых, поверь, — в голосе Сары появились заметные раздраженные нотки, хотя было видно, что она старалась держать себя в руках.

— Да, ты совершил много ошибок, как и любой из нас когда-то, но ты делал это не по своей вине. Неужели ты думаешь, что никто из команды не видит этого?

— Сара… — Рип было попытался вставить слово, но она не дала ему такой возможности.

— Значит так, Рип Хантер, сейчас ты возвращаешься в свою комнату и больше не страдаешь ерундой, — выражение лица Сары приобрело совсем строгий вид, и тон ее голоса тоже ему соответствовал. — Мы все прекрасно знаем, какой твой самый большой страх — одиночество. Мне казалось, ты и сам в этом убедилсяв мире Легиона. И сейчас ты хочешь уйти? Нет уж, даже не думай.

— Сара, не вынуждай меня, — Рип нахмурил брови, потому что отчетливо видел, что Сара будто бы больше не слышала его слов.

— Гидеон, закрой все выходы и не выпускай мистера Хантера с корабля, — отдав приказ, она осталась совершенно невозмутимой и не отреагировала на то, как на лице Рипа на мгновение появилось выражение растерянности.

— Не смей, Гидеон, — Рип все еще пытался отстоять свою позицию, но, видимо, в этом бою он оказался в меньшинстве, так как Гидеон промолчала.

— Гидеон, я все сказала, — тон Сары не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что любые аргументы будут здесь бесполезны. -Так что, Рип, пошли на мостик — команда уже ждет. Тем более не можем же мы исправлять сломанное время без самого повелителя времени?

Оставаясь в своем решении непоколебимой, Сара легонько похлопала его по плечу и, обойдя Хантера, слегка подтолкнула его со спины в сторону кают корабля.

— Давай вперед, иначе я позову остальных, и тебе придется объясняться еще перед ними, — шутливо пригрозила Сара, понимая, что Рип, конечно, на это не согласится. — Сбежать он решил, еще чего. Один раз мы уже тебя потеряли, следом случился и второй, вот только третьего уже не будет. Вперед. Вперед!

Рип, опустив голову, словно маленький мальчик, чувствующий себя виноватым, медленно поплелся обратно в свою комнату, не имея возможности сбежать. Остановившись перед дверью в свою каюту, он небрежно скинул сумку на пол и вновь наткнулся на ясный взгляд Сары.

— Сара, мое время ушло, — Рип только покачал головой и все еще не мог поверить, что Сара до сих пор продолжает верить в него. — Все песчинки уже упали на дно часов…

— Значит, пора перевернуть часы и начать все заново. Оставь прошлое, Рип, и начни жизнь заново. Тебе это нужно.


End file.
